


Secrets (A DirkJake Demonstuck Fanfiction)

by finnigannyles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: Jake is a demon and he's been hiding it from Dirk. He's afraid to tell him. He fears Dirk being afraid of him. What will Jake say? What will Dirk say? Find out right here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, A lot of hints of Johndave in this fanfiction as well.  
> Also I wrote this 2 years ago and I'm putting it on here because I hate Wattpad (: so sorry if my writing in this is shit.

Jake walks around town in his human form. He really needed some fresh air since he's been cooped up in his house for the longest time. Though as he walks, he thinks about Dirk. Wondering if Dirk's worried about him. Well no shit he's worried. The last time Jake saw him was about 1-2 weeks ago when they went to a concert together. Jake had to lie to Dirk that he got sick at the concert to leave since he needed to feed off of someone. It would've been too noticeable at the concert and Jake didn't want to make a scene. Jake also wonders if Dirk's worried because he's been blowing up his phone. He had to leave it at home to get Dirk off of his mind for a while. Yet he's still thinking about him. Jake doesn't know how long he can keep this secret to himself. As he walks, he looks down at his shoes but he ends up bumping into someone. Jake rubs his head and looks up. It's Dirk! Dirk rubs his forehead and looks at Jake through his shades. Realizing it's him he throws his arms around Jake, despite how uncool that is.   
"Hey man, i've missed you. Where have you been?" Jake hugs Dirk back and gives a reply.  
"I missed you too. I apologize for not seeing you. I've just been horribly ill with the stomach flu. But now I'm over it completely and I was getting some fresh air." Jake gives a faint smile and Dirk smiles back. He then kisses Jake's cheek and lets go of Jake.  
"Well since you're better now, do you wanna hang out?"  
"Sure. Any particular place you'd like to go?" Dirk thinks for a moment. He really didn't like the concert because it was so fucking loud and he could barely see. And when he could see, it was basically a trap for a seizure. But even so, he eventually thinks of someplace to hang out with Jake.  
"We could just go to a pizza place and chat I guess." Jake looks at the sky for a second. It's late afternoon.  
"Sure. You lead the way." Dirk smiles, takes Jake's hand, and leads him to the pizza place. When they both get inside, A woman helps them find a table and then they order. The woman goes away with the menus and her papers. There's a bit of a silence at first but Jake breaks the silence.  
"So how have you been Dirk?" Dirk thinks for a minute because he always tries hard to be honest with Jake.  
"Well, I've been busy. What with my building robots and what not. You know, the usual. How about you?" Jake also thinks before giving an answer.   
"Right now, I'm doing good since I'm here with you," He gives a wink and continues.  
"Though I still apologize for absconding the concert that night." Dirk blushes lightly at the wink. He's supposed to be the smooth one, after all.   
"It's fine. You weren't feeling well and I can respect that." Jake nods and soon enough, The woman before comes back with their pepperoni pizza. She sets it down on their table, says enjoy, and leaves with a sway of her skirt.


	2. Chapter 2

After the woman leaves Dirk and Jake continue to talk about how they've been and stuff like that. Then they actually eat their food. After they eat, Dirk pays, and the two leave. They now stand outside the restaurant. Jake bounces on his heels and hums. In the process, Dirk asks a question.  
"Do you want to spend the night at my place?"  
"Sure." Jake nods as the sun sets; trying to ignore his small anxiety. Dirk then grabs a hold of his hand and leads the way to his apartment complex. They climb up the stairs and get to Dirk's door. They both go inside and Jake looks around. Dirk does the same. Though he checks in Dave's room to see if he's there. He's not. Dirk then checks his phone. There's a text from Dave saying he's sleeping over at Egbert's house. Dirk comes out of Dave's room and looks at Jake.  
"So is there anything you'd like to do?" Jake gives a slight smile.   
"How about we just watch a movie on the couch?" Dirk nods.   
"You can choose, Jake." Dirk then sits on the couch while Jake looks in the movie cabinet. He eventually finds something and puts it in the DVD player. Then he presses play and sits next to Dirk and leans on him a bit. Dirk wraps his arm around Jake's waist. A little while into the movie, Jake gets up to go pee. He knows where the bathroom is because he's been at Dirk's apartment before. Jake enters the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After going pee and all that happy stuff, he looks in the mirror. He does this because he's kind of hungry. But not the kind of hungry humans usually are. Jake looks at his eyes because if he gets too hungry they glow. But they don't seem to be glowing that much to be noticed at all. When he's done, he returns to the couch. Dirk looks at Jake as he comes out.   
"Hey, Are you alright? You took a while in there." Jake blushes, slightly embarrassed and nods. He now sits next to Dirk again. They go back to watching but a while later Jake goes into the kitchen for a drink. Jake keeps the light off since he can see perfectly fine. And plus he's being lazy. Though when he goes into the kitchen he nearly falls. He gets a grip on the counter. He's getting weak now and his eyes glow more. He mumbles under his breath,   
"Bloody hell..."


	3. Chapter 3

Dirk heard Jake's struggles in the kitchen and raises a brow.   
"Jake, you alright in there?"   
Jake forces out a,   
"Yeah...I'm fine..." even if he truly isn't. He tries to stand by himself but this time he ends up falling on the floor. Dirk hears the crash and rushes into the kitchen, kneeling by Jake. "Jake you don't look so-"  
He stops when he sees His glowing eyes. Jake looks up at Dirk then he closes his eyes tightly. Dirk gets closer to Jake.   
"What's that..?" Jake shakes his head a bit.   
"Nothing!" Dirk furrows his eyebrows.   
"Jake that was something. Now open your eyes."   
"No!"   
"And why not?" Dirk gets closer to Jake. Jake opens his eyes for a split second to see then he sees Dirk close to him and he keeps his eyes open. Jake honestly feels dizzy but he tries to stay conscious. Jake sighs and decides he should tell him the truth.   
"Because.. I'm a demon.. I need blood.." Dirk's eyes widen a little. Feeling afraid now but he wants to stay with Jake. He doesn't know what to say. But he doesn't have to say anything since right after Jake said that, he passed out. The only ways he can die is by not getting any blood, or having his soul gem broken. But he keeps that in his pocket at all times for a special reason. But nonetheless Dirk's eyes widen behind his shades and he shakes Jake.   
"Jake. Jake! JAKE!" Dirk grows more worried when Jake doesn't wake up. Then he gets out a knife from one of the kitchen drawers. Nearly in tears, Dirk cuts his wrist a bit deep and holds it to Jake's mouth so he can drink it.   
"Please wake up.. Please wake up.. Please.." Dirk says this over and over again until he takes off his shades and begins to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears stream down Dirk's face as he feeds Jake. This is Jake's number one fear. Dirk hurting himself. After a little bit, Jake opens his eyes slowly and looks around. He says quietly,   
"What happened..?" Dirk looks at him and without a word, he hugs Jake tightly. Dirk has never cried in front of Jake before. So when Jake sees the tears streaming down his face, he hugs back. After they hug, Jake looks at the cut on Dirk's arm. He shakes his head and tears form in his own eyes.   
"P-Please tell me you didn't.." Dirk smiles a bit, trying to comfort Jake. He then pulls him back into a hug.   
"I had to." Jake shakes his head vigorously and starts to cry himself. His fear just became reality. He then goes invisible, but Dirk is still holding him. Though he does raise a brow because he doesn't see Jake. Then he assumes it's one of his demon powers. And it is.   
"Jake.. Please come out.. We still have some things to discuss." To be honest he doesn't want Dirk to see him crying but he becomes visible anyway. Dirk gives Jake the same comforting grin as before.   
"Good. Now then.." He's trying to think of how to form the question.   
"Why didn't you tell me before that you were a demon..?" As Dirk asks this, he let's go of Jake and gets up to look in the cabinet for bandages. Jake makes a face since that question hit him right in the face, wanting an answer.   
"I didn't want to tell you because.. because I was worried you'd be afraid of me.. And that.. You would break up with me since I'm abnormal.." After Dirk is done bandaging his wrist he goes back to Jake.   
"Babe I would never do that.. I still love you.." Jake looks at Dirk, a bit surprised and relieved. "Really?" Dirk nods, grins, and kisses Jake deeply. Jake kisses him back and cups Dirk's cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Dirk then licks Jake's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jake opens his mouth a little and Dirk slips his tongue in. He leaves no spot untouched. When Dirk explores, a small moan escapes from Jake. Dirk then pulls back for air, leaving a small trail of saliva between the two boys. The boys pant a little. Jake blushes lightly and looks away. He thinks to himself, 'Jesus Christopher Kringlefucker, I don't think this is the time for me to get hard English.' Dirk blushes a little himself then gets close to Jake again. But this time, he nips at Jake's ear. Jake's ears turn a bit pointed. He can control which demonic features can be seen. Dirk then nips at Jake's neck. He's starting to leave hickeys and Jake can smell Dirk's pheromones. They smell.. Oddly sweet.   
"Ah.. You're horny aren't you, Strider?" Dirk leaves one last hickey and looks back at Jake.   
"So what if I am? It's not my fault that you're a hot as hell demon." Jake smirks a little and then nips at Dirk's ear.   
"Well I can help you with that. If you'd like me to, Dirk." Dirk grins a little.   
"Then let's take this somewhere more.. suitable." He stands up and holds his good hand out to Jake. Jake takes his hand and Dirk leads him to his bedroom, closing the door behind the two.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake kisses Dirk roughly and Dirk kisses back. They kiss and go up against a wall. Jake inserts his tongue into Dirk's mouth. Dirk moans quietly as he unzips Jake's pants. Jake then takes his pants off and helps do the same. They keep their shirts on since that's one of Jake's kinks and Dirk knows that. Dirk knows all of his kinks and he knows Jake's submissive. Jake moves onto the wall and bends over, wiggling his ass a little for Dirk after he got the blindfold on Jake. Jake licks his lips.   
"Ready when you are babe~" Dirk nods and pushes into Jake. Jake makes a gasp/moaning noise when this happens because one, Dirk went in dry just to mess with him, and two, he's fucking huge.   
"Holy shit Strider how big a-are you..?" Dirk chuckles a little.   
"Not sure. But I'll let you adjust." Jake gives a small nod and after a little bit he says,   
"Okay.. Go ahead.. Just don't go slowly." Dirk grins and begins to thrust fast and hard. Usually he'd start out slow and work his way up but not this time. Jake let's out a gasp/moan as Dirk does this. A shiver running up his spine. though Jake enjoys this greatly. Dirk grins a little as he nips at Jake's ear as he goes harder, trying to find Jake's prostate. As Dirk keeps thrusting, Jake's moaning gets louder, until..   
"O-oh my hell keep hitting right there!~ Mmm.. Just take me..~" Dirk keeps hitting his prostate and chuckles a little.   
"Well someone sounds like a needy bitch.~" Jake blushes and bites his lower lip. Dirk moans loudly, about to have his orgasm.   
"Oh god J-Jake.. I'm about to c- hnng..~" Before Dirk can warn Jake, he comes inside of him. Another shiver runs up Jake's spine as he moans and reaches his climax as well. The 2 boys pant and sweat a bit. Dirk then pulls out of Jake and Jake stands upright. Jake ruffles Dirk's hair. Dirk chuckles.   
"You're such a dork. But I love you."   
"Love you too Dirk." Jake grins as he puts his underwear on and Dirk's shirt. Dirk puts his underwear on and Jake's shirt. They then climb into bed and Dirk falls asleep. Jake would too if he was human..


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Dirk opens his eyes slowly and looks around. Jake is still there, just staring at the ceiling. He didn't sleep. He never sleeps. Dirk looks at Jake and kisses his cheek. "Morning Jake."  
Jake gives a small grin.   
"Good morning to you too." Dirk grins back.   
"How do you feel?" Jake puts his glasses on and sits up.   
"I'm fine. But my ass hurts." Dirk snorts a little.   
"Sorry babe." Jake kisses Dirk's cheek.   
"It's fine." Jake then sits up and puts his glasses on after looking for them. Though his eyes are starting to slightly glow. Dirk notices this.   
"Jake? Do you need to.. You know.. Your eyes are starting to glow again." Jake rubs his eyes and a shiver runs up his spine. He then nods at Dirk and sniffs a bit. It smells.. Funky. Dirk gives a small chuckle.   
"I think you have time to shower. And if you don't mind.. May I join you?" Jake gives a small wink and chuckles slightly.   
"Sure." Dirk nods and stands up. He then holds out a hand to Jake and helps his tired body up. They then make their way to the bathroom and Dirk turns on the shower. Then the two boys both notice they're both wearing each other's shirts. They chuckle a little and begin to undress themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

The two of them eventually get undressed and step into the shower together. They begin to bathe themselves though Jake is moving rather quickly. He really doesn't want to pass out like he did last night. After a shower full of kisses and forehead touches, the two boys come out, dry themselves, and get into some fresh clothes. Jake gets his stuff packed up and Dirk looks at him.   
"Hey Jake?" Jake looks up at Dirk. "Hm?" There's a sudden silence since Dirk is trying to work up the nerve to ask him this.   
"Can I go with you and see how you feed?" Jake looks surprised for a few seconds. What if Dirk gets freaked out? A bunch more questions run through his head before Jake gives a small nod.   
"..Sure. Though I hope you don't find the way I feed alarming." Dirk shakes his head.   
"I'm pretty flexible but, I'd still like to see." Jake returns the nod and they leave the apartment. They then walk to town. It doesn't seem very busy at the moment. So, Jake gives another nod for, 'I'm going now, watch carefully.' Dirk nods back. Then, Jake finds someone that looks pretty healthy. He then proceeds to go invisible, sneak up behind him, and take a good helping of blood from him. The person then passes out onto the ground. Jake still being invisible, grabs Dirk's hand, and walks to the park with him. He becomes visible when they sit on a bench. Dirk looks at Jake and wipes Jake's chin.   
"That was pretty intense." Jake just shrugs. "I suppose so." Dirk sighs and leans on Jake as some cherry blossoms blow in the wind.


	9. Chapter 9

So after that ultra kawaii scene; about 2 weeks later in fact, Jake leaves his house to feed during the night. He's on top of a roof, looking at the city. Jake almost goes back on ground level but he hears the prepping sound of a gun. Jake slowly turns to the noise. It's a demon hunter. He wears his demon hunting uniform along with his gadget belt. He.. Looks a lot like Jake. Except with blue eyes. He has a small name tag but it's too dark to see it. But, he speaks.   
"My name is John Egbert and I'm going to have to take you down." Dave's boyfriend. And with that, Jake begins to run and John chases after him, trying to shoot Jake. They hop roof top by roof top. Until Jake reaches a glass building. He looks at it for 2 seconds and jumps. Breaking some of the glass and falling inside of the building. But John's right behind him. So Jake quickly gets up and keeps running. The elevator's out of order.   
"Bloody hell!" He says as he takes for the stairs, going invisible. When John sees this, he presses a button on the side of his glasses. He can see Jake. John chuckles a little and goes after, putting his guns away and pulling out a whip. A special kind of whip..   
"Aw.. No use in doing that bad boy!" Jake's eyes widen and thinks of something. At the foot of the steps, he uses another one of his powers. Fire. A wall of green flames meet up with John, wildly spreading. John growls as Jake makes it out of the building, rushing to Dirk's apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

As Jake runs, he sees police cars pass him. When he thinks he's far enough, he turns around to see the building buried in green flames. This makes Jake's stomach immediately go into a knot. I caused that. I CAUSED THAT. Is all that's running through his mind. He feels horrible. He wants to cry and he feels lightheaded. He didn't even get the chance to feed. But, he has to keep moving. So, he runs over to Dirk's apartment and knocks. multiple times. By that time, tears are streaming down his face and his eyes are glowing. Meanwhile inside the apartment, Dave was watching t.v. and he yelled at Dirk to answer the door since he didn't want to get up. So, Dirk came out of his room and rolled his eyes at Dave. Then he proceeded to open the door, where he was greeted with a sobbing, weak, Jake English.   
"Hel- Jake? Jake, babe, what happened?" Dirk looks at him and immediately notices his glowing eyes. And before Jake can answer, Dirk pulls him into the apartment, wrapping his arms around him, rubbing his back, and closing the door with his foot. Dave looks completely confused and almost says something but Dirk gives him the look of, 'Don't say anything.' And so, Dave backs the hell off, turns the t.v. down, and turns on the subtitles. Dirk continues to rub Jake's back and comfort him.   
"Sshh.. You're fine now.. What happened?" Jake looks at the other and shakes his head vigorously.   
"No, I'm not fine, Dirk! I'm a complete m-monster!" Jake coughs a little, his eyes beginning to glow a bit brighter, and his vision slightly blurring, which makes Jake blink a few times. Dirk holds onto him, growing incredibly worried.   
"Jake, I need you to calm down for me, okay? You're not a monster to me.." Dirk knows that he's going to have to feed him but he doesn't think Jake truly wants to feed right now. And he doesn't. But.. he's going to have to.   
"Dirk you d-don't understand..! I just set a whole building aflame..! I-I had to get away from that d-demon hunter.. But nonetheless that building is probably still burning as we speak..!" And that's when Dave speaks up.   
"It is. It's even on t.v." Dave looks to the tv and sees John being interviewed he looks perfectly unharmed. Probably from his professional gear. This makes Dave swallow hard. He never knew John was a demon hunter.   
"..Please don't tell me that guy was the one chasing you." Dave says with a quivering voice.   
"He was.." Jake says. Then Dave growls quietly. John never.. told Dave about this. Dirk looks over at Dave curiously about to question him but Jake passes out. Dirk's eyes widen behind his shades and he looks back over at Dave. "Move over so I can set him down!"


	11. Chapter 11

Dave gives a small and quick nod to the other as he moves over. Then Dirk sets the demon down and quickly goes into the kitchen to get a knife. Dave's eyes widen a bit when he sees this.   
"Bro, what the hell are you doing?" Dirk looks over at Jake, who's breathing quietly.   
"Helping my boyfriend live." And with that, he slit his wrist with the knife and held it to Jake's mouth, letting the blood trickle down into his mouth. A shiver runs up Dave's spine and he makes a small noise. He hates seeing blood. After a little bit, Jake slowly opened his eyes and let his vision clear up. Then he slowly held his head and looked around the room as Dirk pulled his wrist away. Then Dave went into the bathroom to get a band aid. Dirk didn't cut his wrist too deep, anyway. Dirk looks back at Jake.   
"You alright, English?" Jake stays quiet for a moment, remembering everything that's going on. Then he simply gives a small nod, knowing that Dirk had to give him blood. Again. "Good." Dave then returns with a band aid and puts it on Dirk's wrist. Dirk looks at the other.   
"Thanks, bro." Dave nods to his older brother.   
"No problem. Just.. Don't show blood in front of me again." Dirk nods to Dave, then Dave speaks up again.   
"Knowing how persistent John is, he's probably tracking you down right now." Jake furrows his eyebrows with worry and he slowly sits up.   
"I need to keep moving then." Dirk's eyes fill with worry behind his shades and he looks at Jake, grabbing his hands.   
"I'm going with you." Jake and Dave both look surprised.   
"What?" They both say at the same time. Then Jake clears his throat.   
"Please don't go with me. I don't want you getting hurt.." Dirk shakes his head.   
"I'm going with you to protect you." And with that, Dirk got up to pack a few important things from his room. Jake sighs, not going to argue anymore, knowing John is probably getting closer. And he is. Dirk quickly finishes packing and looks to the two boys who just stood up. Dave inhales a sharp breath, not wanting Dirk to leave. He's worried about him. Then, Dave hugs his older brother tightly. Dirk looks at Dave as tears roll down his younger brother's cheeks. He wipes them away.   
"Dave, I'll be fine. You'll be fine." Dave nods to him and mumbles a quick 'I'll miss you.' Before there's a loud bang on the door.   
"This is the Demon Moon Company! Open up!" It's John. Everyone in the room tenses up and Dirk quickly says this.   
"We have to go now, Dave. You know where your katana is, use it if needed." Dirk gives Dave a quick family kiss on his forehead and let's go of him. Then John busts down the door himself. Everyone gasps quietly and Jake's stomach goes into a knot. Dave quickly turns to Dirk and Jake.   
"Go! I'll distract him!" And with that, Dave got out one of his katanas since he's terribly un-classy and keeps them in the living room. Then Dirk grabbed Jake's hand and ran out the back way with Jake. Then John quickly stepped in and Dave stopped him with his katana.   
"You're not hurting my brother, or Jake, babe."


	12. Chapter 12

John looks at the katana with his bright blue eyes then looks up at Dave.   
"Dave you're being ridiculo-"   
"Me being ridiculous?" Dave exclaims.   
"You're the one being ridiculous! You never told me that you did this! Putting yourself in danger like this.." John furrows his eyebrows.   
"If I did you wouldn't understand why! My own dad was killed by a demon, Dave!" Tears forming in his blue eyes now. Dave's eyes widen slightly.   
"John..-"   
"I'm going to kill them Dave. Every last one of them. And I won't let you stand in my way!" John quickly takes one of Dave's other katanas and tries to hit him with it. But instead, Dave counters the hit with his own Katana. Be safe, Dirk. He thinks to himself before replying to John.   
"John, I don't want to hurt you!" Tears now forming in his red eyes. John tries to strike at Dave again but he dodges. His shades falling off in the process. John looks purely frustrated, upset, and everything else under the sun. "I'll be hurting you if you don't move out of my way!" A thought comes to Dave's mind but that makes him feel worse. He's going to have to kill his boyfriend. ..Family comes first. Always. And so, Dave lands a kick on John. His side in particular which knocks him down. Then Dave puts a foot on John's chest; holding the Katana above him as well. Dave pants and looks down at John.   
"John.. I really don't want to do this.." Tears fall onto John's face and John looks up at Dave. A look of slight pity then it does back to his previous frustrated state. Then he pulls a smaller knife out of his pocket and stabs Dave's leg with it which makes Dave cry out in pain and fall backwards on his back. Then John gets up and put his foot on Dave's chest. The tables have turned. John looks down at the other.   
"You don't have to do this. I will." Dave's eyes widen as John brings his katana up higher in his hands. But before John can strike him, Dave brings his katana through John's stomach. His blue eyes widen, his aim gets altered, and he drops the katana to the side. Now falling on his ass, clutching around the katana, and yelling in pain. Dave sits up, gets the bandages Dirk left on the couch, pulls the knife out of his leg, and wraps it in bandages. He looks at John, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Then he squats down in front of John.   
"I told you I didn't want to hurt you.. But I had to.. John trembles as he breaks out into sobs. He's terrified of dying. Then Dave kisses him softly.   
"I'm sorry.. But family comes first.."   
"I k-" And that's when John coughs up blood onto the floor. Dave's eyes widen and he covers his mouth with both of his hands. But after John coughs up a bit more, he finishes his sentence.   
"I know.." After that sentence, he falls onto his side. His blue eyes rolling back to white. Now Dave breaks out into full out sobs. Shaking John. Wanting him here. But he can't be here anymore.   
"JOHN..! P-PLEASE WAKE UP! I'M SORRY! DO YOU HEAR ME..?! I'm.. Sorry.." As Dave shakes him, John moves like a rag doll being shaken by a 2 year old girl. His blood keeps dripping onto the floor, onto Dave's shoes, and onto his hands. Dave sets John down and looks at his bloody hands. He's shaking. As dizzy and nauseous as Dave may be, he quickly gets up and goes into the bathroom. Throwing up into the toilet. ..He hates seeing blood.


	13. Chapter 13

A few minutes after Dave is done puking into the toilet and all of that jazz, he decides to sit down on his bed and call Dirk to say that it's safe to come back. Dave pulls out his phone and dials Dirk's number. Where Dirk and Jake are, they're surrounded by trees. They've both just been continuously running away from the danger. Though while Dirk and Jake are running, Jake finds a weird, blue amulet with an odd symbol on it. He picks it up as Dirk answers Dave's call. Jake stuffs the amulet into his pocket, thinking that it's important. Which it is. After Dirk is done talking to a sobbing Dave, he stops and looks at Jake.   
"Jake we can go back. But.. Prepare to see a dead body in the middle of our living room floor." Jake makes a face and nods as the two boys go back to the apartment. Dave's kneeling right next to John with a frown on his face when the two older boys return. He can't cry anymore. Dirk is mildly alarmed at how much blood there is. He knows Dave hates seeing it. Jake looks over at John then back at Dave. Everyone is kind of mourning at the moment but Jake knows how to fix this. With a small sigh, he kneels in front of the dead body, pulls out the amulet, bites John's neck, and holds the amulet on his chest. Jake feels how cold his body was and a shiver runs up his spine. But nonetheless, the amulet glows for a few moments as something nearly transparent goes into it. John's soul. The Striders watch carefully and Dave speaks up.   
"What are you doing?" Jake then pulls back from his neck and looks at the younger Strider.   
"Bringing your boyfriend back." And just like that, John opens his slightly glowing blue eyes and slowly sits up. Dirk nearly jumps 100 feet when John moves but he continues to watch. John looks around the room and sees Jake. And right when Jake looks back, John lunges at him and grabs him by the throat. Jake smirks and shakes his head.   
"Ah ah ah.." He points to John's new fangs. John raises a brow and recoils from Jake as he feels them.   
"What on Earth did you do to me?" Jake stands up. "Brought you back," He points to Dave. "For him." And that's when John looks over at Dave. Dave looks back and hugs him tightly. John thinks for a moment before hugging him back. Both of them start to cry and John cups Dave's cheeks.   
"I'm so sorry.. I was being stupid.." Dave shakes his head as tears roll down his cheeks once again.   
"I don't think you're stupid.. Do you honestly think I wasn't upset about what happened? I was just.. Trying to do the right thing.." John wipes Dave's tears away.   
"I know.." John's voice quivers and Dave wipes his tears away. John sniffles and looks at Dave.   
"Y'know what's nice about being alive again?" Dave raises both of his eyebrows.   
"What?" John gives a small grin.   
"I get to look at you." Dave can't help but snort and chuckle.   
"Dude come on be serious.." John smirks.   
"That's my brave Dave." "Ssshh! You're embarrassing me in front of bro.." Dave blushes and grins. Dirk glances over at Jake and gives a small nod before going into the bathroom to get bandages so he can patch John up. Jake still holds John's amulet. He has a bit of explaining to do. But he waits until John and Dave are done kissing and making up. By that time, Dirk was patching him up. Jake looks at his own green amulet and clears his throat so he can get John's attention. and everyone else. He holds up John's amulet.   
"..There's a small con to this though. Your soul is in this amulet now. You have to keep it with you at all times. If this is too far from you.. You'll die until it's close to you again. I won't demonstrate." John looks at Jake as he speaks; looking a bit unsure but he nods anyway. So does Dave. Dirk listens as well since he has a fucking demon boyfriend too. "Also.. if your amulet breaks for real, you're finished. There is no 'someone bringing you back' again." Jake pulls out his own green amulet.   
"I still have mine. Keep yours safe, alright?" Jake hands John his blue amulet and John nods again.   
"Okay. Be careful out there kid." John gives a small grin.   
"I will. But I wonder how many other secrets the world has in store for me. ..For us."


End file.
